Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method of the same.
Discussion of the Background
A thin film transistor (TFT) is used in various electronic devices such as a display device. For example, the thin film transistor is used as a switching element or a driving element in a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
The thin film transistor includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode facing the source electrode, and a semiconductor electrically connected to the source electrode and the drain electrode. The semiconductor is an important factor in determining characteristics of the transistor.
Conventional thin film transistors use silicon (Si) as the semiconductor. The silicon is either amorphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon. Amorphous silicon has a simple manufacturing process but has low charge mobility such that there is a limit for manufacturing a high performance thin film transistor. On the other hand, polycrystalline silicon has high charge mobility but requires an additional crystallizing step that significantly increases the manufacturing cost and complexity of creating the polycrystalline silicon as a suitable semiconductor. Thus, conventional thin film transistors have either low charge mobility or have prohibitively high manufacturing cost and complexity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.